Aaron Hale
Aaron Hale is the Cousin of Derek Hale whom comes to Beacon Hills after the Death of his Father, when meeting Derek he claims that he would have come sooner if his father hadn't been a crazy Alpha looking to build a pack centred on Murdering anything that got in his way, Aaron Hale is a rare Zeta Werewolf and is therefore one of the Higher Werewolves required in any pack. Personality and traits Aaron was described as a innocent youth that was completely incorruptible however this wasn't the case as Aaron was cunning and deceptive, he was more intelligent than one would give him credit for and had what people described as a "unique personality", being sardonic and loving to wind people up. He was willing to lead the Argent Family on and leading them to innocent individuals as a means of getting them caught by the police, Jackson calls Aaron a "wild fire" due to his energetic and agitating personality, it is assumed that like his father he has no problem with killing someone although he has yet to do the deed. Sharp-tounged and extremely sarcastic, Aaron has a habit of winding people up with his attitude, causing Scott to lose his temper more often than most. Though Aaron comes across as arrogant, he "gives credit where credit is due" and eventually warms to those of the Pack. Aaron isn't afraid to speak against anything he doesn't like, he has a hard time getting close to people or being honest with himself, but he's very good at pushing other people's buttons. Though a slave to his emotions, he’s a courageous young man with a strong sense of justice, even if his kindness tends to take forms that no one can see. One of his daily pleasures is teasing Scott for being like a "cub" who knows nothing about the world. He lost his parents, his little sister and much of his extended family in the war with the Hunters, and hates the Argent Family fiercely because of it. Although he fights more fiercely than anyone, he takes no real pride in being part of the Beacon Hills Society. Appearance Aaron is a youth with messy dirty blond hair and Dark Blue eyes, he is physically well built despite being a Zeta Werewolf which are known to be the brains of the group, the power of a Zeta is later expanded on as they are faster and more agile than their Beta Half-Siblings. It is revealed that as a Zeta his mother invested in training her son in all forms of Combat and he is believed to be able to kill in a hundred different ways. Biography Childhood Aaron was born to Peter Hale and his Wife roughly Twenty Years prior to the First Season of Teen Wolf, the three of them lived in New York City and Aaron was taught from youth by his mother and a Tutor in various martial arts. Hale Arson Conspiracy Aaron became good friends with his distant family and was horrified to learn that most of them had been killed including his mother while he was forced to remain in school during the family visit, Aaron went to visit his father in hospital but stopped when he heard that Laura Hale had been killed, knowing that his father had become an insane Alpha and would seek to use him in his personal murderous Pack. Derek's Pack Relationships Gallery 4k3201iioxcdk42x.jpg|Aaron Hale tumblr_lp6c3xnhuI1qlfqldo1_400.jpg|Aaron Hale shirtless n_but.jpg|Aaron Hale shirtless 2 5572280022_e9418553d0.jpg|Aaron putting a shirt on 3800128450_2cba7ccb69.jpg|Aaron Hale 3744938370_389caa728a.jpg|Aaron borrowing Derek's shirt 4371905110_a9e7071077.jpg|Aaron close up austin_butler_1253204097_large.jpg|Aaron Hale Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength' - As a Zeta Werewolf, Aaron is stronger than humans, but not as strong as a Beta Werewolf (born or turned) equal to him in birth/turning age or an Alpha Werewolf. *'Superhuman Speed' - Zeta Werewolves are much faster than humans, Beta Werewolves and sometimes even an Alpha Werewolf, their speed carries over into their Human forms and they can move sometimes like a blur. *'Superhuman Agility' - Zeta Werewolves can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans and Beta Werewolves - sometimes even matching an Alpha in both Wolf and Human Form. *'Superhuman Intelligence' - A Zeta Werewolf gains Superhuman Intelligence and is able to understand things in a very short time, they are also unlikely to make the same mistakes twice. **'Photographic Memory' - Aaron has been revealed to have Photographic Memory, a side-effect from his Superhuman Intellect. *'Accelerated Healing' - Zeta Werewolves heal the quickest from most injuries, almost at the level of an Alpha. **'Genetic Immunity' - Aaron is immune to Genetic diseases such as Cancer and many illnesses, he can however get the common cold. **'Partial Wolfsbane Immunity' - A Zeta Werewolf's immune system can fight off Wolfsbane Poisoning with simple rest, however, it does put them out of action for some time. *'Heightened Senses' - Zeta Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans and Beta Werewolves, have very detailed senses. **'Danger Sense' - A Zeta Werewolf has an enhanced Danger Sense, being able to detect dangers to themselves or the pack before anyone else. *'Empathy' - When shifted a Zeta Werewolf is the Cornerstone of the Pack's communications, having a mental link stronger than the Alpha Werewolf, which connects to not only turned Werewolves but born Werewolves too. Aaron, even in his human form, can sense the intent of his Werewolf kin and their state of mind although he cannot communicate with them. Weaknesses *Wolfsbane *Mountain Ash Quotes Soundtrack Theme Trivia *The name "Aaron" means "Enlightened". Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hale Family Characters Category:Werewolf Characters